


(Fanart) Sid/Geno

by drowninglub



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglub/pseuds/drowninglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno being sloppy on the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) Sid/Geno




End file.
